<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover's Creation by TayTay123456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199078">Lover's Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456'>TayTay123456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blay and Qhuinn Centered Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Qhuinn's Young Focal Point, Second Generation Young, The Whole Mansion Worth of Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay123456/pseuds/TayTay123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is an on-going set of One-Shots centered around Qhuinn and Blay, and the family they have created. Their young, Rhampage and Lyric. Their friends and parental partners, Xcor and Layla. The six of them make up a rather unique family. They thrive, nourish, misunderstand, become frustrated, laugh, learn, cry, but always love.</p><p>Each chapter is a glimpse into their lives, meaning a completed scene. Additional chapters will be added as I write and edit each piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qhuinn and Blaylock, Xcor and Layla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for giving this story a try. I quite adore the Brothers, but especially Qhuinn. He will forever hold a piece of my heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “C’mon, kid.”  A deep, tired voice echoed through the night.  There was a soft thump.  Then, a sound somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle.  There was the rustling of fabric and a tiny grunt.  Blay opened his eyes to blink into the darkness. </p>
<p>The voice quietly said, “I really don’t know how you manage to crap this much.  You’re tiny, man.  What gives?”</p>
<p>            Blay’s lips twitched as he slowly sat up.  He was dizzy instantly, but still pushed himself off of the bed.  His big body swayed and he blinked quickly before stepping across the spacious bedroom.  There was nothing but a dim blue light coming from the bathroom doorway.  It was enough light that Blay could easily take in the scene before him.</p>
<p>            There were two cribs pressed against one another in the corner closest to the bathroom.  One crib was a deep, rich wood with dark blue linens.  A second was white-painted trim with pastel pink linens.  Within arm’s reach, flush against the wall, stood a narrowed bookshelf stuffed with a plethora of infant supplies.  Diapers.  Wipes.  Powders.  Rash creams.  Pacifiers.  Bottles.  Specially designed formulas, one for each twin, labelled carefully in homemade canisters.  There were plastic gallons of purified water. Lotions in squat bottles.  Tear-free shampoo with cheerful yellow labeling.  Small combs and brushes and toothbrushes with rubber bristles.  Baggies of easily chewable snacks.  Bibs.  Burp clothes.  Tiny bottles of gripe water and aspirin.</p>
<p>            A small dresser drawer sat to the right of the shelf.  There were five drawers.  Three were stuffed with fluffy and over-the-top outfits for Lyric.  Two were filled with far more practical outfits for Rhampage.  Blay had already suggested to Qhuinn that they should purchase another dresser.  One for each baby. </p>
<p>A distressed whimper, thin and loud, startled Blay out of his dazed thoughts.</p>
<p>            “Hold on, Lee.”  Qhuinn whispered while glancing distractedly over his shoulder.  He was hunched over the darkened cribs, expertly handling Rhampage’s diaper.  He suddenly asked, “Are you okay, Blay?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah.”  Blay rasped, wincing at the uncomfortable sting in his throat.  He swallowed painfully and stepped to the other crib.  He was so close to Qhuinn that their elbows brushed as both males set to work.  Rhampage was grunting and kicking and snorting.  Qhuinn was chuckling as he carefully pinched a tiny foot between one thumb and a pointer finger.  He whispered, “Just let me put your foot back in the pajamas.  C’mon, kid.  You’ll get cold.  If you don’t help me out, I’m going to put socks on your feet.  I know you hate them.”</p>
<p>            Blay smiled softly as he listened to his hellren speak.  Gentle hands picked up the now wailing baby in the opposite crib.  Blay cradled Lyric to his chest.  He discreetly sniffing her neck.  The scent of lavender and Lyric’s unique blood had Blay blinking back tears of pure awe.  He patted her rump so tenderly and whispered, “It’s okay, Lyric.  I’m here.”</p>
<p>The wailing had tapered off for a moment as Blay swayed and patted.  He whispered, “Let’s change your diaper.  I bet it’s uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn was softly humming to Rhampage, who was cradled in his father’s strong arms.  He was still kicking his tiny feet, which were thumping rhythmically against Qhuinn’s pectorals.  There was a suckling noise as Qhuinn snorted.  “You’re hungry again, aren’t you?  Holy shit, Rhamp.  You’re going to be a terror when you transition.  For real.  You’re eating double what Doc Jane recommended.”</p>
<p>            He sighed again while pacing the floor.  Rhamp suckled on his father’s knuckle.  Qhuinn stilled, watching as Blay bent low over Lyric, changing her diaper with fast and smooth movements.  She let out a slight whimper, but Blay was already snapping the pajama set back in place and wrapping wiggling limbs back into a soft pink blanket.  Blay lifted the bundle to his shoulder and put one hand on Lyric’s rump while the other held her small head steady.  He began to sway as he met Qhuinn’s stare.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”  Qhuinn whispered and jerked his chin downward toward his son.  Rhamp was grunting loudly now.  “Do we feed him again?”</p>
<p>            Blay glanced at the bright red digital numbers on the bedside clock.  He paused to think, but the sudden angry squeal that echoed throughout the bedroom had him wincing.  He croaked, “Yes.  Maybe just a bit of formula.”</p>
<p>            “Half the normal amount?”  Qhuinn asked for confirmation as he strode to the shelf, cradling his squirming son to his chest while using one hand to fiddle with a metal canister labeled RHAMPAGE.  When Qhuinn fumbled with the nipple of a bottle, Blay walked over, carefully grasping Lyric while offering his opposite arm in aid to Qhuinn.  With more fumbling and awkward movements, the two had four ounces of purified water and a tablespoon of yellowish powder in a bottle.  Qhuinn pinched the nipple with two fingers and vigorously shook the concoction.  He held it up to his nose and squinted at the liquid.  Blay said, “It’s mixed properly.”</p>
<p>            “Okay.”  Qhuinn said firmly as he went to the newly acquired rocking chair next to a king-sized bed.  He plopped down and rearranged the still squawking male in his arms.  He put the nipple against the angry, red mouth.  Rhamp latched on quickly, grunting and suckling heatedly.  Blay whispered, “So fierce.”</p>
<p>            “Absolutely.”  Qhuinn spoke deeply and proudly.  A shiver ran through Blay as he watched his hellren feed and rock Rhampage.  Lyric whimpered, squirming from the confines of her swaddling blanket.  One tiny arm managed to get loose.  Unbelievably small fingertips brushed against his neck.  Those tiny, tiny fingers latched onto his earlobe and squeezed.  Blay chuckled and turned his head, nuzzling those fingers.  He pressed a soft kiss to her hand.  Just the brush of lips.  A soft bump more than a kiss. </p>
<p>She whimpered again and he sighed.  “I guess you’re hungry now, too, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“She could use more.”  Qhuinn whispered somberly.  “Need to beef her up.”</p>
<p>            Blay nodded and silently repeated the process of mixing formula.  The canister he grabbed had LYRIC written on it in neat, precise lettering.  Blay sniffed it, taking in the smell of herbs.  This powdered formula was vastly different than Rhampage’s.  It was thicker and far more brown than yellow in color.  It was filled with an overabundance of natural minerals and vitamins.  Far more than what was needed for Rhampage’s perfectly functioning system.</p>
<p>            Blay double-checked the size of the rubber nipple in his hand, making sure it had a big hole at the top.  The thicker consistency of Lyric’s formula would never make it through the specific plastic nipples required for Rhampage’s thinner formula.  Qhuinn had mixed the nipple sizes up one night.  It had resulted in disaster.  The thin formula of Rhampage’s had poured out of the wider nipple, nearly choking him and soaking Qhuinn’s chest.  Both father and son had a mental breakdown that particular night.  Blay had quietly intervened, carefully lying Lyric in her crib before stripping Rhampage and wiping him down with a warm cloth, giving Qhuinn time to shower and remake a bottle.</p>
<p>            Parenting required a lot of determination, patience, and research as far as Blay could tell.  Then again, he was fairly new to such a thing and was beginning to realize it might require far more than what he even realized.  Once the formula was mixed, Blay began to sway as he cradled Lyric and gently popped the nipple into her mouth.  The little girl, with a rounded face and curious dark blue eyes, drank slowly and softly.  He continued to sway, simply staring down at her.  There was grunting from Rhampage and soft humming from Qhuinn.  There was a muffled squeaking from the rocking chair and the rustle of Blay’s bare feet on the carpet.  Soft thumps from Qhuinn’s hand echoed right before Rhampage burped loudly.</p>
<p>Blay glanced their way, chuckling and smiling when he saw Qhuinn grin brightly.  He asked excitedly, “Did you hear that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Blay laughed quietly, “Hard to miss.”</p>
<p>            “He already has so much personality.”  Qhuinn remarked, awed.  He continued rocking and patting the tiny male’s back.  Blay took the emptied bottle from Lyric’s searching mouth and put her to his shoulder after retrieving a burp cloth.  He gently patted her back, randomly pressing kisses to the side of her soft head.</p>
<p>“I know.”  Blay whispered, “Both of them are incredible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Qhuinn whispered, “Yeah.  They are.  Who would have thought we would be here?  Together.  Like this.  You know?”</p>
<p>            Blay locked onto a pair of intensely mismatched eyes.  The scent of spices slowly poured out of Blay and wafted across the bedroom.  He blushed, breaking his gaze away from his hellren.  A second scent met and mingled with his.  It was like cinnamon meeting molasses.  Dark and bittersweet.  Qhuinn groaned and lowly said, “You’re killing me over here.”</p>
<p>            Blay chuckled with his lips pulling up into a smirk as he walked across the bedroom and slowly lowered the sleeping infant into her crib.  He stayed still with his arms hovering just above her tiny body for some time.  Only once he was sure she was sleeping did Blay return to his own bed, but not before walking closely to the rocking chair to brush his fingers through Qhuinn’s shaggy hair.  It was a mixture of dark brown and faded purple.  And it was entirely too long, brushing the tops of Qhuinn’s pierced ears and hitting the collar of his shirts every day.  He had been too busy to get it cut or styled as he usually did.</p>
<p>Qhuinn kept rocking his son even as he leaned heavily into Blay’s teasing touch.  He sighed, “Yeah, yeah.  I know.  I need to cut my hair.”</p>
<p>            “I’m not too sure.”  Blay quietly said as he sprawled across his side of the bed.  He gave his mate a long glance as he said, “It’s the perfect length for holding onto when you’re inside of me.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn’s body froze.  His nostrils and bonding scent flared.  His eyes flashed brightly.  Blay grinned wickedly.  Qhuinn glared and spoke from between gritted teeth.  “You just wait.  Once you’re healed up from tonight’s fight…”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Blay replied, “I think I’m good to go.  Only a few aches that I know you can take care of easily.”</p>
<p>Qhuinn groaned and continued rocking the now whimpering Rhampage.  He muttered, “Damn tease.”</p>
<p>Blay laughed and plopped onto a pillow.  He closed his eyes and whispered, “Wake me up in a few hours.  I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Qhuinn darkly muttered, “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Blay’s left cheek had a smear of smashed peas across it from ear to jaw.  The green goop was rather strikingly gross against his freckled skin.  On his lap sat a chubby little male with dark brown hair stuck up in a mini-mohawk.  His eyes were somewhere between blue and green.  He had drool on his mouth and small fists were waving about excitedly.  His eyes were focusing.  Rhampage lunged forward as if he would tackle the plastic spoon in Blay’s hand with his mouth alone.  Green goo slipped onto Blay’s lap, effortlessly staining expensive slacks.  Directly across the table, there was a chuckle.</p><p>            Qhuinn sat with a tiny infant cradled in one arm.  She was heartbreakingly small and nearly hidden within her sire’s arms.  She wasn’t squirming around like her brother, but rather stayed very still.  Only the rise and fall of her chest showed that she was very much alive.  Tiny rosebud lips sucked on Qhuinn’s knuckles.  When he attempted to spoon yet another bite of food to her mouth, Lyric’s tiny chin quivered.  She let out a whimper and tucked her face into the crook of his arm.  Qhuinn sighed quietly, “Don’t like peas.  I don’t blame you.  How about bananas?”</p><p>            He dipped the spoon into another glass jar and brought the mushed fruit to her lips.  He cooed and cajoled until she pulled her face away from his arm.  Qhuinn whispered, “You liked them yesterday.  Just take a bite, Lee Lee.”</p><p>            Mismatched eyes opened and looked up in wonder.  Blay watched intently as Qhuinn swallowed heavily.  The twins had been born nearly a year before, but he still remained uncomfortably aware of his daughter’s eyes.  Blay prayed daily that his hellren would find peace with his past.  The spoon softly bumped Lyric’s little mouth twice before she opened.  Carefully, he spooned the food in.  Blay held his breath and knew that most everyone else pretending to dine at the table were doing the same.</p><p>            Lyric smacked her lips.  Qhuinn hesitantly reached into the banana jar once more.  He kept eyes on his daughter’s face with intent focus.  Blay spooned another bite into Rhampage’s impatient mouth.  He took a moment to wipe drool and food from the male’s face before reaching for a nearly baby bottle filled with water.  He held it up as Rhampage guzzled.  He glanced up to see Lyric opening her mouth obediently for another bite of banana.</p><p>Qhuinn whispered, “There we go.  Good girl.”</p><p>            Blay smiled and then jerked in alarm when Rhampage let out a choking noise.  The tentative talk around the table cut off as eyes swung to face Blay.  Startled, he pulled the bottle away.  Rhampage’s face was red and his little tongue poked out.  He coughed once.  Blay quickly pulled him up onto his shoulder and softly patted.  There was another tiny cough.  Blay turned his head slightly to Qhuinn, who was frozen with wide eyes.  He soothed, “Rhamp’s fine.  He just eats too quickly, Qhuinn.  He’s okay.”</p><p>            The tension visibly released from Qhuinn’s broad shoulders.  He nodded and returned to feeding Lyric very slowly.  Blay noticed his hellren’s arm was trembling.  After a loud burp on Rhampage’s part, and a series of laughs from the dinner table, Blay listened to the steady sound of the baby’s breathing.  Rhampage was asleep within only moments.  Despite having worked throughout the night and being rather hungry himself, Blay continued to rub at Rhampage’s back.  He watched Qhuinn and Lyric with great satisfaction.  The banana jar was emptied within minutes.</p><p>            “She ate the whole thing.”  Rhage stated from farther down the table.  It was very late and nearly dawn.  Most everyone else had finished Last Meal before Qhuinn and Blay had brought the babies downstairs, but Rhage and Mary had lingered quite a long while.  They had been sharing dessert, ice cream and apple pie, for the last twenty minutes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Blay quietly said when it was clear that Qhuinn was too focused on his daughter to pay attention.  “She ate half a jar yesterday and threw up afterwards.”</p><p>“Oh, no…”  Mary said.  Rhage asked, “What does Doc Jane say?”</p><p>            Blay shook his head and replied, “Only to keep trying.  She says Lyric’s stomach is just sensitive.  She gets the nutrients she needs from formula, but she can’t thrive solely on a liquid diet.  If she doesn’t have full strength by the time transition hits…”</p><p>“She’s going to be fine.”  Qhuinn snapped suddenly, “We just have to find foods that her stomach can handle.  It’s the same concept as pre-trans males.”</p><p>“I know, Qhuinn.”  Blay whispered after an awkward pause.  He avoided eye contact with Mary and Rhage.  Qhuinn sighed, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”  He replied, “I hate talking about it, too.”</p><p>            “She survived when odds were stacked against her.”  Rhage said, “She’s strong.  How could she not be with the four of you as parents?  She’s got us, too.  We can figure it out.  Strength in numbers and all that, right, my Mary?”</p><p>            “Absolutely.”  Mary added, “I was just thinking…Well, my sister was sickly when she was a child.  Whenever she was having bad episodes, my parents made certain protein shakes.  If you don’t mind, I could get with Jane and see if any of the combinations might be to Lyric’s liking.”</p><p>Blay gave a soft smile and said, “I think that sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot.”  Qhuinn agreed, “We don’t give her anything without Jane’s seal of approval first, though.”</p><p>“I’ll write down what recipes I can remember and go talk to Doc Jane.”  Mary said as she stood up and gestured to her hellren.  “Rhage?  Would you like to come?”</p><p>He winked and said, “I’m going wherever you go.”</p><p>Once they were out of the dining room, Blay turned back to his hellren.  He quietly said, “Don’t tell them I said so, but I think Rhage and Mary are adorable.”</p><p>Qhuinn smirked and said, “I knew that already.”</p><p>Blay chuckled, “I’ve never told you so.”</p><p>Qhuinn shrugged as he wiped at his daughter’s mouth and began to pat her bottom.  He said, “I know you, Blay.”</p><p>            They lapsed into silence.  The only thing to be heard was the echoing pat as each of them soothed the babies further into sleep.  After a few minutes, two figures walked into the room.  Xcor towered over Layla.  He wore dark T-shirt and dark trousers.  His boots were rough-worn.  In his hands were numerous plastic grocer bags.  Layla was stunningly beautiful in a pale cashmere sweater, snug denim jeans, and subtle dove-grey boots.  She set foam take-out boxes on the table and quietly said, “We brought the both of you dessert.  You simply have to try this cheesecake.  It’s divine.”</p><p>            Even as she spoke, her lovely green eyes were darting between her son and daughter.  She gave a soft smile as she gently touched Rhampage’s head.  She asked, “How has he been, Blay?  Greedy and impatient as per usual?”</p><p>“Always.”  Blay chuckled and kept rubbing at the baby’s back.  Layla frowned as she floated to Qhuinn’s side.  She whispered, “What has happened?  Has she eaten?”</p><p>Qhuinn’s lips twitched into an unsure smile.  He whispered, “She wouldn’t eat any of the new vegetables we tried, but I tried bananas again.”</p><p>            “And?  Did she vomit again?”  Layla asked as she hovered over Qhuinn’s shoulder and traced the crown of their daughter’s head.  Qhuinn shook his head and replied, “It’s been half an hour and she hasn’t thrown up.”</p><p>            “Good.”  Xcor said stoutly as he took a seat nearby.  He eyed Lyric’s tiny form before saying, “We will try more fruits, yes?  We picked up bananas at the store and many berries.”</p><p>“Perhaps strawberries might suit her.”  Layla pondered, “I ate them constantly when pregnant.  If not those, then blueberries.  We even bought figs.  I have never tried one in my life, but I’m feeling desperate.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we should throw too many fruits at her at once.”  Qhuinn sighed, “If bananas stay down, I say we stick to those for a while.  She’s underweight.  We <em>have </em>to get her to gain weight.”</p><p>“In the morning, we could try a few bites of the strawberries.”  Blay suggested.</p><p>            “Yes.”  Layla said as Xcor gave a nod.  “Just a sample.  Then, we could go ahead with more bananas.  If she doesn’t vomit, we could slowly introduce a mixture of banana and whatever other fruit.”</p><p>Xcor said, “I will bring our purchases to the kitchens.”</p><p>Layla softly let her fingers play across his arm as he departed.  She said, “You both look exhausted.  When Xcor is back, we will take the young to our room for the night.”</p><p>            Qhuinn sat forward with a deep frown.  Blay started to speak, but Layla beat him to it by calmly saying, “You both need rest, Qhuinn.  You have had been working long nights and insisting on having them at your bedside all day.  I know you’re worried just as we all are.  Lyric is having difficulties, but none of us are any good to her if we are sick and tired as well.  I will put the monitor on her.  You can come to our room if need be.  All I ask is that you and Blay sleep for a solid eight hours.”</p><p>“I…”  Qhuinn hesitated as his eyes met Blay’s gaze.  He shook his head and cursed, “I hate being away from them at all.”</p><p>“As do I.”  Layla whispered, “You either trust me as their mother or you don’t.  We must be on an equal field.”</p><p>Xcor glided back into the room and remained directly behind Layla.  His dark eyes were lingering on Qhuinn.  Blay sat forward and tensed.  “We don’t-“</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t hurt them.”  Qhuinn sighed in frustration now.  “I know that, Layla.  What happened before was…a disaster.  I didn’t trust Xcor and somewhere along the line, I thought you had been blinded by him.  I learned my lesson, okay?”</p><p>“If that is so,” She quietly said, “then our having the young for the night shouldn’t matter.  Perhaps I am misunderstanding.”</p><p>            “It isn’t you two,” Blay interceded when he saw his hellren’s struggle.  He explained, “It’s Lyric’s sickness that is the problem.  Anything could happen at any moment.  That is all, Layla.  We trust you both.  We’re a family just as intended from the beginning.  You must trust us in return.”</p><p>            Layla reached for her hellren’s big hand.  Xcor suggested, “Mayhap we should move to a new bedroom.  There is an unused sitting room across from your bedroom.  This way, Qhuinn and Layla may come to and fro much quicker.”</p><p>“That’s a small ass room, Xcor.”  Qhuinn said.</p><p>He shrugged, “It will not be a permanent change, but only until Lyric has a determined food regime and sleeps soundly through the night.”</p><p>            “Yes.”  Layla said confidently, “I like this idea.  Let’s do so now.”</p><p>            “Now?”  Blay asked, “Tonight?”</p><p>            “Yes,” She nodded, “We will sleep on the sofas if needed.”</p><p>            “No,” Xcor said abruptly, “Give me an hour and I will have a bed and nightstand for you.  I must speak with my males.  Stay with the young.”</p><p>            He swept out of the dining room.  Layla stood up and walked to Blay.  She held out her hands and quietly said, “Your stomach has not stopped growling.  Eat, please.  Allow me to hold him.  I’ve missed my little man.”</p><p>Blay met Qhuinn’s gaze.  He was narrowing his eyes.  He said, “You told me you ate after your shower.”</p><p>Blay shrugged and gave a soft smile.  “We were very busy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Nalla loved being a big sister.  She was the second oldest young in the mansion and had a natural knack for leading, which Wrath had stated to Zsadist once before.  Despite the fact that it was her birthday dinner party in full swing, she was still focused on helping the toddlers.  LW was sitting directly at Beth’s elbow in a booster seat.  Cornflower blue eyes, so similar to his mother’s, were wide and expressive as he gazed around the rowdy dining table.  He was at the stage where he was becoming rather independent and no longer wanted help eating or drinking.  Beth had been trying to help him spoon up slippery noodles, but he huffed each time and declared, "No, Momma!"</p>
<p>            “I can help him, Auntie.”  Nalla had said before happily leaning over and guiding LW’s fist.  The first time, noodles plopped atop the table and LW’s dark brows slammed down in a frustrated frown.  So very much like his father.  Giggling, Nalla and LW tried again.  With her hand steadying his, LW managed to successfully bring the bite to his mouth.  After swallowing, he grinned brightly at Nalla.  He said, “Good job!”</p>
<p>            At the sound of Nalla’s praise, Rhampage began banging his own spoon on the table across from her and cooing loudly.  He was seated in a high chair between Layla and Xcor.  Talk from all of the adults mingled, bouncing back and forth.  Layla was raising a bite of chicken to her mouth, but paused and set her fork down when Rhampage abruptly threw his spoon.  It clattered across the table and splattered mashed potatoes on Nalla’s face and party dress.</p>
<p>Layla gasped, “Oh, no.  Nalla, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>            She was already turning to fret as Xcor began wiping gently at Rhampage’s tiny fists.  Nalla giggled, “It’s okay.  He just wanted attention.  And probably a buttered roll.  Here, Auntie.  He liked it a lot last time Uncle B gave one to him.”</p>
<p>            Nalla passed a yeast roll to Layla’s outstretched hand.  She felt her dad’s big palm softly touch her shoulder.  With a smile, Nalla turned and looked up.  She always sat at her father’s elbow at dinner time and was very happy whenever he cut up her meat for her.  Tonight, she had stuffed chicken breasts as it was one of her favorites.  Without even asking, her daddy cut up the pieces and added an extra sprinkle of salt to her plate.  “Yes, Daddy?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t eaten much, my Nalla.”  Her father’s soft, smooth baritone floated her way.  She wiggled her in seat and said, “I’m not that hungry.  I wanted to help feed LW, Daddy.  Did you see him trying to use a spoon?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Zsadist nodded, “He’s getting the hang of it now.”</p>
<p>            “Can we have cake soon?”  Nalla asked.  Her mother leaned over her father and gave a smile with one arched eyebrow.  Nalla smiled back and corrected herself, “I mean, <em>may</em> we have cake soon, Daddy?”</p>
<p>            “Let everyone finish their meal, honey.”  Bella piped up when it became clear Zsadist was hesitating because he didn’t want to tell their daughter ‘no’.  Nalla nodded and politely began eating from her own plate.  She watched Uncle Q and Uncle B.  They were at the opposite end of the table with little Lyric perched on Uncle Q’s lap.  Her strawberry blonde hair was barely noticeable over the lip of the table.  The toddler leaned heavily against her sire’s chest as if she had a difficult time staying upright.  Nalla knew, because she had asked her daddy and mommy, that little Lyric tired very easily.  She also knew that Lyric’s tummy had a hard time accepting most foods.</p>
<p>            Nalla bit off a chunk of buttered bread as she watched Uncle Q attempt to spoon mashed potatoes into Lyric’s little mouth.  The girl turned her head and shook it with a slight whimper.  Uncle B set down his fork and tore a piece of bread into even smaller pieces.  He pinched the small bite between his fingers and slowly brought it to Lyric’s lips.  She stuck out her tiny tongue and took the bite.  Then, she spit it out and drooled all down the front of her tiny, pale pink dress.</p>
<p>            Nalla frowned and looked down at her plate.  Mashed potatoes were meant to have gravy on them.  It looked like Uncle Q and Uncle B weren’t giving Lyric any good stuff.  Sitting up straighter in her seat, Nalla used her spoon to mix together potatoes and gravy until the two were combined well.  She added just a tiny bit of salt.  Then, spooned the mixture into a small dipping bowl.  With confidence, she got up and walked around the table.  Her father sent her a questioning look and watched intently as she came to the opposite side of the room.  Uncle B glanced up as she stopped at his chair.  She thrust out her hands and offered the bowl. </p>
<p>She said, “Maybe she wants gravy with her potatoes.”</p>
<p>Uncle B’s bright blue eyes sparkled.  A soft smile pulled his lips up.  He took the offering and said, “Thank you, Nalla.”</p>
<p>            “You’re welcome, uncle B.”  Nalla chirped before waltzing back to her seat.  Her daddy’s big hands were there to help pull her into the chair.  She smoothed down the edges of her dress and glanced at her parents.  Her mommy’s big, brown eyes were watering.  Alarmed, Nalla crawled right out of her chair and into her father’s lap.  She would have fallen over had Zsadist not steadied her. </p>
<p>She asked, “What’s wrong, Mommy?  Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“I’m not crying, my love.”  Bella wiped at her eyes and said, “You’re just getting so big.  That was very thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>            “What was?”  Nalla asked with a confused little frown.  She glanced up at her father who was looking at her with stunning yellow eyes.  She questioned, “Daddy?”</p>
<p>“You were trying to help your uncles with Lyric.”  Her daddy explained, “That was a good thing that you did.  We’re proud of you, Nalla.”</p>
<p>The little girl smiled brightly and said, “Maybe when we cut my cake, we could let Lyric lick a bit of frosting.  I bet she will like it.”</p>
<p>Bella chuckled and said, “If Auntie Jane says it is okay for Lyric, then you can ask her parents.”</p>
<p>“You must remember never to give her, or any of the other young, food or toys without permission, okay, my Nalla?”  Zsadist explained carefully.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”  Nalla nodded happily, “Can I sit in your lap and eat my dinner?”</p>
<p>She felt her daddy’s chest puff up.  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged.  He nuzzled his chin across her hair as she giggled.  He said, “Yes.”</p>
<p>            Nalla watched as Uncle Q spooned more potatoes into Lyric’s mouth.  She didn’t spit up throughout dinner and even though it was such a small amount of food, Nalla knew not throwing up her food was a good sign for little Lyric.  Nalla considered it a mission accomplished when her uncles and Aunt Layla allowed her to give the tiniest bit of frosting to Lyric’s gummy, little mouth.  The baby had let out a happy squeak that had everyone in the mansion smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Qhuinn was sitting in one of the many playrooms throughout the mansion.  This one was just down the hallway from his and Blay’s bedroom.  The walls were a mellow shade of yellow with bright blue trim.  There were two wooden chests overflowing with toys.  A plethora of plush animals lined a dark gray sofa.  Accent pillows were bright blue and pink like cotton candy.  The floor was beige carpet and currently covered in large building blocks.  Qhuinn sat with his legs spread and hands held out to steady Rhampage’s toddling form.</p>
<p>            The little male was stacking wooden blocks in a dangerously towering pile.  More than once, Qhuinn quickly rearranged the stack so it wouldn’t topple over.  Rhampage’s clapped chubby hands each time he set a block down.  From the opposite side of the room, where Layla and Blay sat with Lyric, they would clap and congratulate Rhampage.  The little male would then grin and showcase tiny teeth before letting out a peal of laughter.  Each time the toddler laughed, Qhuinn felt himself grinning widely in response.</p>
<p>            “Here, little dude.”  Qhuinn said as he passed another block to his son.  He couldn’t tell, but Qhuinn thought the block was painted either yellow or green.  Rhampage let out an excited squeak before snatching the block from his sire.  He bent over on wobbly legs and placed the block.  He stepped back and clapped.  He made a series of sounds before turning to Qhuinn and saying, “Da, ook.  Ook!”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, I see.  Good job, Rhamp.”  Qhuinn replied with a chuckle.  Rhampage frowned, so Qhuinn clapped his hands together softly.  Rhampage squealed happily again and did a funny jig across the carpet.  He went to his mother’s side and threw himself onto her back.  She laughed and pressed a series of quick, smacking kisses to his face and head.  Rhampage was giggling loudly and kicking his feet the entire time.  Blay had Lyric sitting on his lap upon the floor just to the side of Layla.  The little girl was significantly tinier than her brother, looking more like a two-year-old than an almost four-year-old.</p>
<p>            Her hair had finally started to grow longer and was now brushing the back of her neck in a loose spin of strawberry-blonde.  Her pale brows and delicate features were scrunched together in concentration.  Before her was a children’s picture book.  She had been looking at the book a lot in the last few days.  It was an early birthday present from their grandparents.  Blay’s mother and father never skipped a chance to spoil the twins.  Just the night before, Lyric had pointed insistently and whined wordlessly after her bath.  It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Lyric to be very restless.  As Layla and Qhuinn tucked their daughter into bed, Rhampage had slipped out of his own bed across the room and ducked into the hallway.  Qhuinn had called out for his son to come back, but it was Xcor who heard the disruption and found Rhampage in the play room.  He had returned with the toddler in his arms.  Rhampage had held out the picture book to Qhuinn and said, “Weed to her.”</p>
<p>            And so, Qhuinn had spent fifteen minutes reading and looking at the pictures at Lyric’s bedside.  Only once both children were asleep, did he leave to shower and spend quality time with his hellren in their bedroom.  As always, Blay and Qhuinn took turns checking on the young along with Layla and Xcor.  They had found Lyric with the book in her hand many times throughout the day and into the next night.  Still, hours and hours later, Lyric didn’t want to play with any other item.  She only wanted the picture book.</p>
<p>            Layla allowed Rhampage to take her hand.  They crawled across the carpet and set about drawing on a white marker board.  Rhampage babbled happily about his favorite colors and requested his mother draw a dog.  Then, he started talking about George, Uncle Wrath’s puppy.  Qhuinn and Blay had already discussed possibly getting Rhampage his own pet in a few years.</p>
<p>            Qhuinn stood up and stretched his back before crossing to where his hellren and daughter sat.  Qhuinn bent down on his haunches and peered at the book.  Lyric was frowning so heavily and Qhuinn found himself disliking the expression.  He met Blay’s eyes and raised his eyebrow.  He asked, “Having fun?”</p>
<p>            Blay smiled back, but the movement fell flat.  Qhuinn reacted instantly.  His spine straightened and his hand reached for his hellren.  Thick fingers wrapped around Blay’s shoulder as he scooted much closer.  He put his nose to the top of Blay’s head and inhaled deeply.  He whispered, “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>There was the slightest shake of Blay’s head.  He said, “Give me a minute.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn sighed, but went back to staring at Lyric.  She was tracing a picture of a pumpkin with one small finger.  The giggles of Layla and Rhampage were delightful background noise.  The smell of markers was sharp in Qhuinn’s nose.  Beneath that, he could detect the unique scents of his young, his hellren, and the mother of his children.  The only one missing was Xcor, but Qhuinn knew the male was safe downstairs with the rest of their big family.  More than likely, Xcor was discussing patrols with his males.  No doubt, he would return in moments with snacks for Layla and the young.</p>
<p>            Lyric suddenly looking up caught his attention.  Qhuinn looked down to his daughter and breathed through the jolt he always felt when seeing her mismatched eyes.  One bright blue.  One jade green.  Her rosebud mouth was trembling and that caused him to snap out of his preoccupied thoughts.  He leaned down and put a gentle hand to her head.  He rubbed her hair for a moment and asked, “What’s wrong?  Why are you upset, Lee Lee?”</p>
<p>            She sniffled and traced the pictures again.  Her mumbled words were little more than gibberish. Unlike Rhampage, Lyric was not overtly vocal and had yet to pronounce many words correctly.  Qhuinn traced one big finger over the picture book and asked, “Do you want another book, honey?  Daddy can buy you one.”</p>
<p>            Lyric shook her head.  The sniffles increased.  Qhuinn went back to rubbing at her hair as he glanced to Blay, who was watching him with a sad expression.  He growled lowly, “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>Blay whispered, “I think I know what’s upsetting her, but I can’t be sure.”</p>
<p>Qhuinn opened his mouth and snapped it shut when Lyric abruptly said, “Ant.”</p>
<p>He gave Blay a confused expression before turning back to face the little girl.  He knelt down even lower and met her watery gaze.  He gently asked, “Can’t what, Lyric?”</p>
<p>            “Ant see.”  She whispered while her chin wobbled.  Qhuinn scooped her up and held her to his chest.  He rocked her and hushed her before quietly saying, “Don’t cry.  Don’t cry, honey.  Whatever the problem is, we can fix it.”</p>
<p>Blay said, “I love you, Qhuinn.”</p>
<p>            Startled, he looked up.  The hand softly rubbing Lyric’s back paused before continuing its rhythm.  He cleared his throat, “I love you, too.  Just tell me.  I hate the suspenseful bullshit, Blay.  You know that.”</p>
<p>            Lyric pushed her small nose against Qhuinn’s throat and sighed.  Her hands clutched to the fabric of his shirt.  Blay quietly said, “I think she is color-blind.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn froze.  His big hand grew heavy on Lyric’s back.  The air in his lungs escaped in one long hiss before his chest grew still.  Even his heart’s beat ceased for an extended moment.  He didn’t blink.  Didn’t move.  <em>Can’t.  Can’t see.  Can’t see.  Can’t see.</em></p>
<p>His daughter was color-blind.  Just like him.</p>
<p>            At first, Qhuinn didn’t realize he had groaned until the low, pained sound echoed throughout the room.  Suddenly, all was quiet.  Not even Rhampage was laughing now.  He whispered, “No…No…”</p>
<p>“Listen to me, my love.”  Blay murmured, “This isn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>            “It is.”  Qhuinn croaked as his hands reflexively held his daughter just a tad bit closer to him.  “This is all my fault.”</p>
<p>            Layla knelt upon the floor beside him.  Rhampage was on her hip.  He was chewing on a plush teddy bear while staring curiously at his sire.  He reached out and patted Qhuinn’s shoulder. </p>
<p>He said, “Okay, Da.  Okay.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn let out a barking chuckle and blinked rapidly.  Blay leaned into Qhuinn’s opposite side and kissed his cheek before pressing a kiss to the crown of Lyric’s head.  Her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep.  Layla said, “We knew this was a possibility, Qhuinn.  This is simple genetics.  There is nothing shameful in you or in our daughter.  Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  He quietly said, “I hear you.”</p>
<p>“No.”  She insisted firmly, “I asked if you understood me.”</p>
<p>            Qhuinn nuzzled his hellren and continued patting his daughter’s back.  He swallowed heavily, “Yes.  I understand you both.”</p>
<p>“You can differentiate color.”  Blay whispered, “There is none better to teach her to do the same than you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want her to-“ Qhuinn cut himself off on a choking gasp.  He blinked rapidly once more and tried again.  “I just wanted her to have fully functioning vision.”</p>
<p>“We all do.”  Blay said gently, “Fate decided against that.  Our daughter is strong.  She inherited that from you as well, don’t you think so, Layla?”</p>
<p>            “Most definitely.”  Layla replied stoutly.  Rhampage was climbing her chest and patting her face.  She kissed his forehead before looking at Qhuinn, Blay, and little Lyric with the most tender expression.  She said, “I think we all need lunch and dessert after our naps.”</p>
<p>Qhuinn let out a raspy laugh.  He nodded and said, “Yeah.  Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            There were banshee shrieks and high-pitched squeals that sounded similar to pigs being slaughtered.  There was the occasional thump followed by loud laughter and a plethora of giggles.  The first time the thump occurred, it shook the wall separating the living room from the billiards room so hard that glass tumblers almost fell off a nearby table.  More than one male was wincing and holding tightly to his alcoholic beverage after that.</p>
<p>“Whose idea was this again?”  Qhuinn asked with a wince.</p>
<p>            “That would be yours.”  Vishous replied dryly.  He leaned back with his elbows against the thick wood of the bar.  Butch was at the billiard table, playing against JM and nearly kicking his ass.  V was willing to bet JM was about to lose that twenty bucks in his pocket.  There was a deep chuckle from the next room over followed by squeals.  Melodic laughter flowed from the mouths of Beth, Bella, and Layla.</p>
<p>“Uh!”  Lyric’s voice demanded, “Uh, B!  Uh!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.”  Blay declared dramatically, “Only if I get a kiss first.”</p>
<p>            The sound of a wet smack and a giggle had Qhuinn looking dreamy.  Vishous snorted into his glass and said, “Stop getting googly-eyed.  You look like an idiot.”</p>
<p>Qhuinn narrowed his mismatched eyes and junked a beer bottle at V’s head, which he caught easily enough.  He seemed thoughtful when he said, “Her pronunciations are getting so much better.  Don’t you guys think so?”</p>
<p>            “Absolutely.”  Rhage spoke up from the corner where he was in an intense game of Blackjack with Tohr and Phury.  Next to Phury sat his mate, Cormia, who was peering over his shoulder and whispering questions as they played. A tiny little male was curled protectively in her arms. He was quiet and rarely gave as so much as a whimper. His name was Aghony and the official naming ceremony had only occurred the night before. It wasn't difficult to tell both parents were smitten.   </p>
<p>Phury added, “Yes. Not only does she speak clearer, she’s beginning to speak more often.”</p>
<p>Vishous said, “She asked me to get her an apple this morning.  The only part of the word she had difficulty with was the ‘L’.”</p>
<p>“An apple?”  Qhuinn questioned excitedly, “After breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Vishous nodded, “Z was fixing Nalla a plate of fruit.  I don’t think Lyric wanted to take from Nalla’s plate, so she cornered me as I was headed for the stairs.”</p>
<p>“Eating more.”  Tohr stated with satisfaction.  Qhuinn looked at him and grinned, “Yes.  I’m stoked.”</p>
<p>            “Is she still becoming ill?”  Phury asked hesitantly.  Cormia looked up with a saddened expression.  Qhuinn sighed and rubbed his neck before nodding.  His voice was quiet when he said, “Yeah.  Not as often as when she was an infant, but yeah.  Blay seems to think her body doesn’t handle meat well.  I agree with him because I noticed Lyric never reaches for meat.  Even certain grain makes her vomit. She does better with vegetables and certain fruits.”</p>
<p>            “Has she maintained a steady schedule with those protein shakes Jane and Mary cooked up?”  Rhage asked suddenly.  He laid down a hand of cards.  Phury sighed and tossed over a small pile of colorful chips.</p>
<p>Qhuinn shrugged, “Some days are better than others.  She’s partial to the vanilla shakes more than the chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Jane says her charts are looking good, Q.”  Vishous replied lowly.  He took a long sip of his drink before Butch said, “That’s it.  I’ve whooped your ass good, John.  Now hand over the big change, so I can go jump on that huge ass jungle gym with the kids.”</p>
<p>            Vishous snorted while JM smiled, rolled his eyes, and handed over a crumbled bill.  As Butch walked out the room, JM signed to Qhuinn.  With a slow smirk, Qhuinn stood up and said, “Best two out of three?”</p>
<p>JM nodded.  Vishous said, “I’m going to need another drink.  You two are ridiculous every time.”</p>
<p>“Grab snacks.”  Rhage suggested, “I’ve eaten the other platters already.”</p>
<p>            V waved his hand in acceptance as he walked toward the door.  He barely exited the room before a short, skinny bundle plowed into his legs and wrapped arms around his knees.  Looking down, he saw bright yellow eyes to the left and a sparkling, mismatched gaze to the right.  Two little females grinned.  Nalla said, “Come play with us, Uncle V.  There’s a slide and everything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Lyric nodded her head, “Pay with us, peas.”</p>
<p>V hesitated just long enough that Zsadist rumbled from across the room, “Get your ass over here, Vishous.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, come play catch, V.” Butch called out from inside a plastic ball bit.  He was softly playing catch with LW, who was jumping around and giggling madly at his mother’s side.  Blay, who was dutifully handing pieces of a ham sandwich to Rhamp in between jumps into the ball pit, gave a grin.  He chuckled, “You might as well just accept it.  They won’t leave you alone otherwise.”</p>
<p>            “Come!”  Lyric reached up and took his big palm.  Slowly, V followed the girls to the ball pit.  The King was sitting at the bottom of a bright, red slide.  Each time Blay gently pushed Rhamp, the King was there to catch the little boy from the bottom.</p>
<p>            Vishous sat beside Layla and Bella.  Both females had a small plate of crackers and cheese.  They were eating and talking in between moments of feeding their young as the little mouths ran by.  Vishous played a rousing game of catch-the-ball with Nalla and Lyric for over an hour.  Eventually, Butch and Zsadist were pulled into the game as well.  Vishous didn’t fail to notice how agile and coordinated both little females were becoming.  He wondered if either would want to be trained like his sister, Payne.  Nalla had incredibly accurate aim while Lyric was capable of impressive footwork and speed. </p>
<p>            That morning, as they all gathered in the great dining room for Last Meal, all the children ate copious amounts of food.  Little Lyric even managed to eat a scoop of vanilla ice cream.  She left the dining hall on her mother’s hip.  Rhamp was covered in chocolate and sleeping on Xcor’s shoulder.  Zsadist cradled Nalla like an infant, despite the fact she was about to turn eight-years-old.  The little girl had droopy eyes and a smear of sauce on her cheek.  The King, as massive as he was, made his son look smaller than he actually was.  LW was wide awake and gnawing on a breadstick.  Walking at their side was the Queen.  She was busy making silly faces, which had LW laughing deeply.  The King was smiling so widely, it was scary. </p>
<p>            Rhage was bent over, collecting an armful of donuts, while whispering to Mary and Bitty.  The little female was growing slowly, but surely every single day.  She was lovely, inside and out.  Soon enough, she would go through her Transition.  She would be an adult.  He wondered just how much that terrified Rhage as a father.  Vishous watched each set of parents trail out of the room.  He gave a soft smile.  Life was good.  He hoped it stayed that way.     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Time flies, does it not?”  Layla mused thoughtfully as she stared out at the night sky.  The soles of her feet were cold upon the flagstone, but she didn’t mind.  She wore a simple, cotton dress in a pale shade of green.  Around her arms, to stave off the touch of spring chill in the air, was a wool coat. On a pretty bistro table sat a silver tray of warm teas and finger foods such as tiny bite-sized peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  Sitting beside Layla, one big hand on her knee and the other thumbing the side of her neck, was Xcor.  He wore his habitual dark T-shirt and pants with brown combat boots.  He rumbled quietly, “I suppose it can fly or grind to a halt.”</p>
<p>She replied, “I find it flying lately.  Just look at them.”</p>
<p>            Xcor pressed closer to her side.  Layla watched as the young chased each other through the yard.  LW was swinging with Aghony in his lap.  Nalla was hovering anxiously behind them both, waiting to see if LW might accidently drop Aghony.  Bitty was sitting in the grass not too far away from the swing-set.  She had a blanket spread out beneath her and was writing in a journal.  Occasionally, she glanced up and had a conversation with Nalla or LW.  Aghony, just a toddler with stubby legs, was thrilled with the swing.  He clapped his hands and shrieked happily every time LW swung faster.  Nalla admonished LW, insisting he slow down, on several occasions.</p>
<p>            The twins were covered in grass-stains and, if not for the long hair and delicate features of Lyric, people would likely assume both were little males.  Layla had learned long ago that Lyric disliked dresses and was not one to act lady-like when playing.  The twins had spent a long time crawling on the ground on their hands and knees.  They were catching insects and putting them into a jar with plans to feed Auntie Bella’s newly acquired parrot later on.  At one point, Rhamp had found a worm and thrown it at Lyric.  She yelped in surprise, picked the worm up, and tried shoving it down the back of Rhamp’s shirt.  Layla had intervened quickly after that because they had begun to tussle.  Xcor had only laughed and the sight of it made Layla’s heart sing happily.</p>
<p>           The back patio was on the ground floor.  The pool, which was a main feature of this portion of the lawn, had long since been given a wrought-iron fence and locked gate in order to keep the curious young from tumbling in.  Not that any adult, parent or otherwise, ever left the young unattended outdoors.  There were perfectly square hedges for privacy as well as aesthetic, but yet another wrought-iron fence had been added and was hiding behind said hedges.  Even for the most curious, such as her brave Rhampage and inquisitive Lyric, the young could not get passed the fencing.</p>
<p>            She knew there would come a time when both were plenty tall and strong enough to climb a fence, but they had yet to do so.  This obstacle didn’t deter them, though.  The reprimanding when trying to climb over the fence or break the lock on the gate hadn’t stopped either of them from attempting to discover every hidden spot within the mansion instead.  It caused some irritation with the adults, but no amount of reprimanding from their parents had helped. </p>
<p>            Just the week before, Lyric had gone missing for the better part of an hour and a half.  At first, Layla had panicked.  She had left them alone for not more than fifteen minutes in the playroom only to return to an empty nest.  Another fifteen minutes of searching rooms and asking for Beth and Bella’s aid had had them calling their hellrens.  Males had been pulled from rotations and were combing the mansion within ten minutes of the call.  It was Rhampage that Jane and Vishous found first.  He had wandered into the elevator and was within the underground medical facility.  Layla, Xcor, Blay, and Qhuinn had rushed down to the facility only to find Rhampage giggling in Jane’s arms.</p>
<p>            When he saw his parents, his face went blank and then turned into a frown.  He had asked slowly, “What’s wrong, Dad?”</p>
<p>            “Where is Lyric, buddy?”  Qhuinn had said as he plucked Rhamp right out of Jane’s arms.  He pushed Rhamp to his chest and hugged him tight.  “Where’s your sister?”</p>
<p>“We’re just playing hide and seek, Dad.”  Rhamp replied confidently, “She’s okay.  I’d know if she wasn’t.  Come on.  She’s a good hider.  Been looking forever.”</p>
<p>And so, they had all about fallen to the floor in relief.  Layla had called out her daughter’s name in the echoing hallway and added, “Show yourself, love.”</p>
<p>            “Come on, Lee.”  Blay said as he opened a nearby supply closet.  He flicked on a light and squinted.  His eyes were on the lowest shelf, but the quiet pattering of a heart had him glancing up.  Bright, blue eyes widened and then Blay was reaching up.  His heart was beating too quickly.  He muttered, “Jesus.  Lyric, come to me now.  What are you thinking climbing up so high?  Come to me, honey.”</p>
<p>The girl was tiny and had wedged herself in a gap between the ceiling and the top shelf.  Nightmare images of the shelf collapsing had Blay shaking as he pulled Lyric into his arms.  He hugged her close and called out, “Got her!”</p>
<p>             Hefty footsteps rounded the corner and then Qhuinn was there.  He let out a gust of air and gave a shaky smile to his daughter.  He croaked, “Hey, baby.  You okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded and wrapped skinny arms around Blay’s neck.  She gave a frown while she looked between the two males.  She questioned quietly, “Rhamp?”</p>
<p>             “I’m here, Lee.”  He said as he darted out of the nearby office.  He was grinning brightly as Layla and Xcor walked quickly behind him.  He danced around between Qhuinn and Blay’s big boots while looking up at his sister.  “You did so good, Lee!  I couldn’t find you at all.  Wow.  Did you climb up that high?  You gotta teach me.”</p>
<p>             “No.”  Qhuinn’s voice was firm and echoing perfectly with Blay and Xcor’s.  Rhampage immediately stopped dancing and stared up at his fathers owlishly.  He glumly said, “Oh, man.”</p>
<p>Lyric’s voice was a soft whisper when she questioned, “Why not?”</p>
<p>“You aren’t meant to be hiding like this, Lyric.”  Blay gently said.</p>
<p>             “Yes.  You told no one where you were going.”  Layla said as she walked closer.  She ran her hand through her daughter’s soft hair and explained, “I went to retrieve your new books, Lyric, only to find you both gone.  I looked all over the mansion and called your names.  No response.  I had no idea if either of you were hurt.  That scared me.”</p>
<p>             “I’m sorry.”  Rhamp’s voice took on a cowed tone.  He wrapped his arms around her legs and hugged closely.  She bent down and hugged him properly before saying, “You both know you aren’t meant to use the elevator or come down here.  Not only did you hide from us, but you came to an area that is forbidden to you both.”</p>
<p>             “We won’t come down here again.  I promise.”  Rhamp said somberly.  He peeked a glance at Xcor and Qhuinn before hugging Layla once more.  He mumbled words, but the males couldn’t pick up the meaning.  Layla gave a soft smile and quietly said, “Yes.  I know, Rhampage.  I never thought otherwise, but sometimes we can be in danger and not even realize it.”</p>
<p>             “Your sister was in a very high place with a shelf that could have been unstable.”  Qhuinn said seriously, “She could have fallen and hurt herself.  If you had tried to climb, it very well could have collapsed.  There is a weight limit, Rhamp.  Lyric.  Neither of you come down here again unless one of us four bring you.  Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>             “Yes, sir.”  Rhamp quietly said as he stubbed the toe of his sneaker on the floor.  Qhuinn automatically reached for his son.  He hated that look of shame.  He wanted to erase it from his boy’s face forever.  Qhuinn bent down and hugged Rhamp tightly.  Thin arms returned the hug just as fiercely.  And for that, Qhuinn was eternally grateful.</p>
<p>             He kissed the side of Rhamp’s head and ruffled his dark hair as he stood.  Qhuinn turned to Lyric, who was watching through narrowed eyes from her perch against Blay’s shoulder.  Qhuinn raised an eyebrow and said, “Lyric?”</p>
<p>Her button-nose wrinkled and he could easily see the irritation in her expression.  He firmly said, “I’m serious, Lyric.  You could have been hurt.  Broken a bone.”</p>
<p>             She pushed her small palms against Blay’s shoulder until she was sitting fully up-right in his arms.  Her jawline went tight and her small lips pressed into a line.  Pale brows slammed down.  She scowled and snapped, “I wanted to come here, not Rhamp.  And I picked this hide-y spot.  Not him.  Stop fussing him.”</p>
<p>             There was a quiet huffing sound behind them and Qhuinn just knew it was Xcor trying not to laugh.  Qhuinn sighed heavily, “Lyric.  You both chose to come down here.  Rhamp is in just as much trouble as you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you both are being…fussed.”  Blay added helpfully.  There was amusement in his tone, so Qhuinn glared at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t care.”  Lyric stoutly replied, “I decided to come here.  Not Bubba.”</p>
<p>“Er, Lee, stop.”  Rhamp spoke up cautiously.  Lyric glanced at him and said, “Bored.  Let us go outside more.”</p>
<p>             “You don’t make the rules, little love.”  Layla replied as she stepped forward.  She leveled Lyric with a certain look that made her daughter go quiet once more.  Layla said, “If you want to go outside, you ask politely.  If an adult is available, you may go.  No more hiding and seeking in forbidden areas.  This is of the utmost importance, Lyric.”</p>
<p>            Her mismatched eyes were still narrowed.  She gave a curt nod.  She wiggled in Blay’s arms until he set her down.  Lyric began to stomp off.  Rhamp hastily followed on her heels.  Layla sighed, “We must discuss punishment, Qhuinn.  Blay.” </p>
<p>Xcor said, “I will take them upstairs.”</p>
<p>With that, his long stride turned the corner and caught up with the young.  Qhuinn hesitated, “I don’t know.  Punishment?  No, I don’t…”</p>
<p>“They must learn there are consequences.”  Layla insisted.</p>
<p>Blay quietly said, “Explanations aren’t enough for Lyric.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see what we could do.”  Qhuinn muttered.</p>
<p>“I’ve been reading a book,” Blay explained, “We’ve already been implementing positive reinforcement.  I think, especially considering Lyric’s attitude at times, we should try taking away privileges for a certain amount of time.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Layla nodded, “That may work.”</p>
<p>“No.”  Qhuinn said instantly, “We won’t take from them.  I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>Layla pressed her lips together and shared a meaningful look with Blay before saying, “Let me catch up with Xcor and the young.  I will see you two at Last Meal.”</p>
<p>          Once the couple was alone, Blay slowed to a halt and gently touched Qhuinn’s elbow.  He leaned up just slightly and laid a chaste kiss to his hellren’s chin.  Blay whispered against the hollow of Qhuinn’s throat, “We would never treat our young as you were treated, Qhuinn.  I’m not speaking of taking everything away from them.  I’m not speaking of withholding food, either.”</p>
<p>          There was a silence.  Qhuinn’s big palms settled on Blay’s lower back and began to rub.  Blay knew this was a comforting habit Qhuinn had formed a few years before.  Blay slowly explained, “I was thinking of banning them from watching television for a week or so.  Rhamp loves his game console.  We take that away for a week and he would think twice before pulling a silly stunt again.”</p>
<p>          “Maybe.”  Qhuinn huffed.  His hands continued rubbing along the waistband of Blay’s slacks.  Ever so slowly, he was working the shirt-tails out from Blay's waist.  Skin touched skin and Blay gasped.  He chuckled, “Focus, Qhuinn.”</p>
<p>“I am.”  Qhuinn rumbled deeply, “Let me think on it, kay?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…”  Blay whispered, “Okay.  Something you want to do in the mean time?”</p>
<p>“You bet.”  Qhuinn growled before palming Blay’s neck and pulling him up for a long, hard kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>